Pride
by fuckthehopes
Summary: Las ideologías son normas y sistemas que todos llevamos grabados como tatuajes. Pero a veces estos nos impiden amar, aceptar y perdonar.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Corazón de Melón pertenece a ChiNo y a Beemov:v**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **Berlín, 1942.**

La lluvia cubría cualquier rastro de sonido hecho bajo los pies de la chica.

La intromisión de su largo cabello en su campo de visión era el último de sus problemas. Su corazón martilleaba fuertemente su pecho, por lo cual su caja torácica dolía como mil demonios, al igual que sus piernas.

Sabía que venían a unos pasos de ella, los ladridos y disparos al aire se lo confirmaban.

La planta de sus pies punzaba, y estaba un cien por ciento segura de que se encontraban sangrando mucho. Aunque no podría verlo entre el lodo y las hojas verdes que se pegaban a los mismos, salpicando y manchando hasta sus pantorrillas.

El paisaje era frío y hostil, envuelto en miles de árboles imponentes que se alzaban aplastando su presencia. No pensaba mientras el zumbido de sus oídos no paraba; sólo avanzaba entre el camino que vislumbraba apenas en la oscuridad. Su cabeza seguía golpeando por dentro, mientras un pitido nublaba cualquier clase de pensamiento razonable.

La única palabra que se encontraba en esos momentos en su cerebro era sobrevivir, algo que hacía unos momentos su papá le había enseñado y gritado que hiciera.

Sentía que se perdía, no solo en la oscuridad y la lluvia, sino también mentalmente. El ardor en sus rodillas raspadas era impresionante, y el dolor en su rostro al caer de lleno al lodo sólo logró aturdirla más.

Si bien no quería, estaba cediendo, y su cuerpo dejó de responder. Incluso apenas y sentía las pesadas gotas cayendo en todo su cuerpo.

Su mente pasó en un segundo de zumbidos y distorsión, a nada. No podía luchar más.

 _Estaba cansada y perdida._

* * *

 ** _¡Holaaa!_**

 ** _Vengo a presentarme con un nuevo fanfic:v_**

 ** _Al fin salí de vacaciones y, pues, a la mierda los libros y las jodidas matemáticas._**

 ** _Éste se desarrollará en la Alemania nazi 7u7 así que prometo bastante dolor, y que les guste *corazón gay aquí*_**

 ** _Muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer el prólogo, en poco tiempo colgaré el primer capítulo:v_**

 ** _Espero sus comentarios, *reverencia gay* gracias, nos leemos!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**eins.**_

Cassandra podía sentir las punzadas en las sienes de su cabeza. El zumbido constante y pequeño molestaba su profundo sueño, y la luz del sol que se colaba a través de sus párpados no ayudaba nada a que ella siguiera sumida en la profunda oscuridad de su mente.

Lenta y dolorosamente abrió sus ojos, intentando adaptar su lastimada vista a la brillante habitación. Sintió la suave tela de una camiseta rozando su piel, y no recordaba alguna vez que su ropa oliese a ese conjunto de jabón y madera.

De pronto se dio cuenta del enorme detalle.

Ella no estaba en su hogar, como soñaba y deseaba.

No conocía las paredes que la rodeaban, y se vio presa del pánico.

Soltó un gritito y terminó rodando de la cama al suelo de madera, con la cuál golpeó fuertemente su frente, causándole aún más dolor. Estaba tan ocupada sobándose el lugar afectado que no escuchó cuando unos pasos acelerados se acercaban al cuarto en el que ella estaba.

No fue hasta que tuvo unos zapatos frente a su rostro que alzó la mirada. Se sintió en una especie de trance cuando conectó sus ojos con los dorados del dueño de las pulcras botas frente a ella.

El chico era guapísimo; tenía un aire de autoridad y severidad en sus facciones, que era bloqueado por el sentimiento de preocupación que demostraban sus ojos. Cassandra nunca creyó ver a alguien que luciera tan etéreo con el cabello rubio y bien arreglado. No notó tampoco todo el aire que estuvo conteniendo hasta que el chico habló.

─ ¿Estás bien?

La castaña no podía encontrar su voz ni para dar un mísero "sí" en alemán. Cuando encontró el valor sólo pudo tartamudear ─ ¿Qué? Ah… ¿yo?

Si estuviese en condiciones, se habría golpeado mentalmente. El chico relajó las facciones, y no pudo parecerle más lindo mientras soltaba una risa medianamente nasal ─Tonta, claro que hablo de ti.

Sopesó las palabras un rato, hasta que sintió como alguien metía las manos bajo sus axilas y la obligaba a ponerse de pie, la pronta cercanía del hombre la asustó un poco, por lo que inconscientemente puso sus manos en el ancho y duro pecho del desconocido ─¿Puedes sostenerte de pie? ─Ella asintió frenéticamente, sólo buscando alejarse de la calidez que rodeaba el cuerpo de él.

Cuando él la soltó Cassandra sintió la debilidad de sus rodillas, mientras el vértigo la empujaba hacia atrás. Sólo atinó a sostenerse de la camisa de él, intentando no dar contra la duela de nuevo. Sus mejillas se encendieron cuando las anchas manos de él se posaron en su delgada cintura, sosteniéndola un poco en el aire. Debió hacer una mueca muy estúpida y poco propia de una dama como para que él comenzara a reírse y la soltara de nuevo, haciendo que ella golpeara su trasero duramente.

─ Ay, ¡lo siento, lo siento! ─decía el rubio entre carcajadas ─ es que estabas tan roja como un tómate ─la risa le quitaba unos cuantos años de encima

De pronto su encanto se desapareció a ojos de la castaña. Se reía mientras la apuntaba, y eso era algo que no podía tolerar ni cuando se encontraba en la escuela secundaria. Infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos en el suelo.

─¡Oiga, usted, estiradito! ¿Quién le dio el derecho de reírse de mí, eh? ─El chillido que soltó, logró que el chico bajara la mirada y se acuclillara frente a ella mientras limpiaba una lágrimita de su ojo.

─Tenía tiempo que no me reía así.

─Pues yo no seré su entretenimiento ─dijo seriamente, afilando la mirada, según ella.

Nathaniel pensó que la desconocida se veía adorable, ahí, cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

Ella se preguntó por qué el rubio parecía estar disfrutando de la escena, y pensó en que su hermano caería perfecto en la escena.

Su mente de pronto estuvo en blanco.

Su hermano. Su familia.

El rubio observó cómo la graciosa mueca se transformaba en una dura realmente, y recordó la situación en la que se encontraban.

Intentó acercarse lentamente a ella, y alzó una mano para acariciar el castaño cabello de la chica, pero la vio encogerse de miedo, y ver con horror la palma del chico.

─ Hey, ¿qué sucede?

De alguna forma ella logró ponerse de pie, y el chico sostuvo sus antebrazos cuando notó que ella estuvo a punto de caer por tercera vez.

─Fräulein ¿está bien? ─ella miraba detrás de él el uniforme verde que tantas veces había observado en televisión, colgado pulcramente en un gancho. Ese que portaban los hombres, de los que según su padre, debía mantenerse alejada.

─Eh, sí, cla-claro… estoy bien ─La voz quebrada de la chica no convenció del todo a Nathaniel. Cassandra sentía su corazón retumbar contra su pecho, tenía miedo de que el rubio alemán también lo escuchara. Y debido a la notable diferencia de estatura, ella se hizo más pequeña frente al rubio.

A Nathaniel no le gustó la mirada asustada que le envió, de alguna manera quería borrar eso de las facciones de la chica.

─Es…Estaba preparando un desayuno allá abajo ─aclaro un poco su garganta, suavizando su tono. No quería asustarla más ─venía a ver si al fin despertabas…

─¿Qué? ─ella se preguntó qué quería decir con eso de al fin ─ Disculpe, ¿cuá- cuantas horas estuve dormida?

El rubio soltó una risita un poco incómoda, soltando sus antebrazos raspados después de notar que ella estaba un poco más fuerte ─poco más de seis días. Comenzaba a pensar en llevarla a un hospital, ¡Pero un amigo mío es doctor! Así que decid…

Ella dejó de escucharlo después de que dijera el tiempo que llevaba inconsciente. Pequeñas luces de lo que le había sucedido pasaban por su cabeza, como un fotograma que desearía nunca haber vivido. Comenzó a ser consciente del escozor en la planta de sus pies, de los moretones enormes en sus brazos, de los pequeños entumecimientos en el rostro.

─¿Gusta bajar a la mesa?

─¿Qué?

─Preguntaba si tenía hambre ─Nathaniel bajó su voz, tanteando el terreno ─para que bajemos a comer, Fräulein.

─Cassandra ─dijo en una voz quedita ─Mi nombre es Cassandra…

─¿Puedo saber su apellido, Cassandra? ─preguntó un poco más seguro.

La castaña debatió unos segundos, y de pronto volvió a fijar la vista en el uniforme detrás de él. Se tensó un momento, y si realmente se encontraba en el hogar de alguien así, debía ser inteligente.

"Jellinek" pensó rápidamente en su apellido real, pero busco en su memoria, intentando recordar todos los apellidos alemanes que había escuchado en su vida

─Me-Metzler ─asustada notó cómo el chico sacudía un poco sus hombros, soltando de nuevo una jovial risa.

Estaba jodida.

* * *

 **ola k tal.**

 **No me maten, ahr. Al fin la asquerosa inspiración volvió de comprar cigarros, y pos aquí me tienen:v**

 **Fué el primer fanfic que se me ocurrió actualizar y yA SÉ QUE DEBERÍA IR CON SERAPH OF THE END JAJAJSJS YA VOY, YA VOY.**

 **espero les guste éste:'v de alguna manera es mi favorito(?) o al menos las ideas que tengo para él.**

 **Muchas gracias por leerme 030 y realmente espero pasen un bellísimo y esplendoroso fin de año.**

 **YO NO TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR, 2016, BAI.**

 **Pero ojalá el 2017 sea muchísimo mejor para ustedes, cositas preciosas. Un beso en la barriga uwu las amo**


End file.
